


Our Little Shit

by loliPoli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I dont know how to use this tag thingy, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Social Media, What is Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loliPoli/pseuds/loliPoli
Summary: @buzzFeedTony Stark break the internet with simple yet sweet birthday wish for his son. HIS MOTHER FUCKING SON?! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT !?





	1. Stop Growing Up

_Stark@IamIronMan_

Happy birthday buddy ! I can't believe that you are turning 18 . It feels like just yesterday since you came into this world screaming into my arms.Everyday I thank God for blessing me with a precious human being that Im proud to call my son. You maybe an adult to the whole world, but you will always be my _piccolo_.

                                                      

                                                     

replied to _@IamIronMan_

_HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

Is it today ?Is it the day we finally let this kid out in this mean bad world? You know what , I think he is still the baby that he is the last 5 minute that I last saw him. Are you sure he is 18 ? 

_Falcon@badassBIRDever_

This brat ? 18? Are you sure? He still look 8!

_ehmerged@ellemarie_

WTF?!

_notyourson@bill_

Excuse me ?

_Holleyyyyy@ImnotSammie_

OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD !!!! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ?!

 

_Pepper@Potts-Stark_

God, from the moment your father placed you in my arms , you snuggled right into my heart. How many years ago has been since you called me mom ? I may not be the one who give birth to you baby , but you will always be my precious sunshine. You grown up so fast , and I sometimes hate it . Happy birthday baby boy. I love you so much you cant even measure it.

                                                  

replied to _@Potts-Stark_

_Nat@Widow_

I hate that we need to share him to the world already. 

_irondaddyisreal@IronWife_

I dont even know who this boy is but I want to fucking protect him! 

_Marryme@WidowBitch_

Can we have more information on this boy ?What is his name ? Recent picture? twitter or ig account? Gimme!!!

_Rhodes@yourMachine_

Happy birthday kiddo!! You are 18 ? Unbelieavable! I feel like only yesterday since you start waddling around and make me chase you all over the house.I wish you stop growing up! Love you kiddo!

                                                     

replied to _@yourMachine_

_captaen@SteveRogers_

I think all of us literally screaming to him to stop growing up last night right ? It feels so weird to know that he is 18 . 

_SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

Dont worry , he will always be our little shit , punk.

_theThingIdo@LinnyJ_

So all the avengers know about this boy ?! MKDIDUWBDWBDJ


	2. Junior

Camera focused on Tony as he walk , grinning widely , walking to Ellen. The audience clap loudly obviously not expecting him to be there with Ellen just a day after he literally break the internet.

"Wow . I didn't expect that." Tony said , but then he wave his hand ." Nah. Who's am I kidding."

Ellen just grin , looking at him , shrugging her shoulder.

"I didn't expect this too you know. I mean , this is a long time schedule. Like we plan for you to come here about 3 month ago  right ? " she asked , raising her brows, and then continue. "I remember that your wife, the one and only Pepper Potts-Stark ask specifically for this day. Is this the plan ?"

"What ? To be here? Yeah I guess."

"To be here after yesterday's announcement, I mean. And congratulation ! You actually a father ! And its a boy !" Tony laugh , but it is not his usual press laugh . He look genuinely happy , it will shown how brightly his eyes will be if he didn't wear those shade.

"Yes he is." Tony actually can't stop smiling. It is the first time for the audience to see him looking this happy.

"So should I pretend to ask you about other thing before we are start talking about your son ?" E

"No . Ask away. But I can't promise I will answer everything." he said with smirk plastered on his face.

"'Firstly , can we know his name ?"

"God. That's actually a tough question from the start. We decide we will not disclose his name to the public." the audience make a disappointment sound before Tony continue his word."YET. But you can call him Junior , or Kiddo or like all the employee of Stark Industries, Baby Boss. "

"Your employee know about him ?"

"Of course. But they only know since 6 month ago actually.  And that because we start his "CEO training " with his mom. "

The screen at the back then change to a baby picture of the mystery son of Tony Stark.

                                                                       

"Aww look at that smile."

"Yeah. Adorable right ?"

"Yes . Yes. And we actually have the one and only Junior , as his father said , on the line."Ellen said , grinning with msichief .

"Err, hi ?"a hesistant husky voice said.

"Hi , Junior ? Or should I call you Mr. Stark" Junior laugh's filling the entire place , making the audience make a swooning sound. 

"Call me whatever you want to call me. Hi everyone. It's me . " You can practially hears all the aww sound coming from the audience.

"Okay , let me asked you this , what is it like to be the son of Tony Stark?"

"To everyone else, he might be Tony Stark , a genius , Ironman , a billionaire. But to me , he is just Dad. He will be there at night , tucking me at night before saying goodnight. He will be there when I'm sick or if I had a nightmare.He will be there to ground me if I made a mistake. He always try to be there for me. And even if he can't he will always make sure that I have anyone else such as mom or Uncle Rhodey or Aunt Nat or Uncle Steve. What is like to be his son ? I think he is like every other normal father. He is protective and always priortize me over everything. I can't say that he always be there for me , since you guys know how busy he can be with his company and avengers business. But he always try to be there for me , even just by a mere phonecall." The camera then show Tony's soft and warm expression upon hearing the statement coming from his son's mouth.

The picture at the background then change to a new baby picture.

                                                                 

 

"Did he ever take you out , you know since it is impressive how he can keep you a secret for 18 years. In fact , he still to these day , proof by the fact that we still don't even know your name,"

"Of course he does.  Truthfully , he always wear a disguise so weird that you will never thought that Tony Stark will ever look like that. I remember whining about it , asking why can't he just be like the way he is a home , and he always look so guilty , saying sorry over and over again to me. I think over the years, I already getting used to it , I didn't even say anything anymore after that."

"Any last word that you would like to say to end this call?"

"I actually saw a lot of people speculate how dad hide me from public. I think people can't even imagine how he even hide this big thing from public. I will let you know that even when I was hiding from the public, people actually tried to kidnap me three times over 18 years of my life simply because people thought I'm some random rich kids. Can you even imagine how will it be if my existence being announced from the start? Even when he is just Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist , there is still a big red target painted on him , what more when he become Ironman.  People can say whatever they want because they are not in his shoes but you guys should know that he is the best dad anyone can ask for. I have a normal childhood, as normal as I can be with a bunch of superhero as my aunt and uncle , same as other kids, away from prying eyes of paparazzi. And that's make me happy. But no worries, I've actually prepared to meet all of you , in future , as the heiress of Stark Industries. Bye guys !"

Camera focused on Tony's face, showing how he can't stop grinning that proud smile of his.

"He is good with his talk right ?"

"Yeah. So tell me , what is it like to be a father?"

"How can I say this? There is now words to actually able to convey what I actually feels you know. Walking home to a small human barelling on you leg , screaming his lung out calling for you , talking non stop about his day , thats actually the highlight of being a dad. I love it . And I miss it to be honest . I think he stop running to me when I'm home when he is 13 years old. And then , he start on his grumpy teenager stage . God , I wish he stay that age forever you know. Give us, the avenger ,aliens , or bad guys , we can handle it . But a grumpy teenager? No thanks. That stage of his last about 6 month and when that was over, it feels like we have win again chautari again you know. "

"Is he a genius just like you?"

"He is better than me. It always amuse me to see how he impress all those successful scientist or engineer in our R&d department with his brain. I look at him , and I saw a very bright future to our world. I believe he will change it to a better world , one day. He already start actually. If you guys can remember , a few month ago , we released this charm bracelet that basically can be use as nanny cam . It is very affordable. Basically it is a normal bracelet , but with one swipe that can be different for every users , that only the users know , it will record any abuse ,or problems , only if the users want it to be record. Junior actually try to make it like panic button , but the target market is actually kids, and we still trying to make a features where they will not easily trigger the panic button. "

"When can public know his name or his picture. When can he coming here , being a guest instead of talking through phone?"

"You guys will meet him soon. We are taking this slowly , preparing him and us to face the public together."

 

_@Onlineness_

Did you guys see how proud Tony look throughout this whole interview?

_@nerdjacking_

The way he defend his father , it classy! 

_@callmePotato_

I actually can't wait for his picture to be released. If he anything like his father , I'm gonna bare my fucking soul and body to him! 

_@baemeanpoopinDanish_

Both talk about each other with that proud and loving words. I want more of irondad and Junior!!!!

_@feetmeetlegos_

"Give us, the avenger ,aliens , or bad guys , we can handle it . But a grumpy teenager? No thanks." I think every single parent can relate to this because I can.

 

 

 

_Pepper@Potts-Stark_

This is actually one of the disguise that @IamIronMan once wear while taking Junior for outing . I remember the avengers hiding behind the bushes , laughing their ass out everytime Junior asked his daddy to make tiger's sound every 10 minutes.

                                                             

replied to _@Potts-Stark_

_HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

And he is 9 at that time. That little shit. 

_SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

I know I have valid reason to love that kid. He is the best!

_Rhodes@yourMachine_

I remember I had to excuse myself during meetings because Barton video called me at that time for that shit!

_NoticemeIrondDad@DorahateExplorer_

dnnsjdbjdnj3! I never thought I ever want more picture of Tony Stark in weird disguise going out with his son!

_dooDOO@broShark_

Can we have video of Stark making tiger's sound in the middle of public?

_super@freak_

I want video of avengers hiding in the bushes giggling like a bunch of teenage girl! 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Its been three month since the last time Avengers tweeting about Junior. Since then , no news or clarification about his name or other details about him. The whole thing feels like one big joke because all the news outlet keep trying to search any info about Tony Stark's hidden son and nothing even came out . As if the kid does not exist at all. Until one night in November , when Tony Stark finally posting in his Twitter account at 2.41 am.

 

 

_Stark@IamIronMan_

Peter, your future is as bright as your faith. I hope I will live to see what you will bring to our world with that wonderful mind of yours.

                                                   

replied to  _@IamIronMan_

_Dr.Green@BruceBanner_

We will be there with him Tony , standing behind him supporting all his work. 

P _eterismyMan@CallMeB_

I think I'm falling in love with a faceless man name Peter.Just from the picture of his back. 

_IroninLaw@hoeforYou_

Serious talk. I want to ride him!

_notNow@brandonT_

Is it just me or this picture really give you so much feel?! I feel like I'm a peasant compare to him just by looking at this picture? Just me ? Alright!

 

 

_HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

The kid seriously has a special account on twitter dedicated to his girfriend. That boy is whippedddddd!!! 

replied to  _@BlintCarton_

_Falcon@badassBIRDever_

You are kidding me ?! Give me all the details. I need something to retaliate for yesterday!

_Nat@Widow_

And what's wrong with that , shithead?

    replied to _@Widow_

              _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

              Err? Nothing ?

_SheWasRight@livinginCloset_

skjdmdhjldm!!! I don't know what to process first , the fact that he has a fucking girlfriend or the fact that he actually whipped for her?!

_JavaisHeaven@lilyTheGreatest_

I have so much to say yet nothing came to my mind except for I WANT THAT FCKING ACCOUNT YESTERDAY!

 

_herBitch@Peter.S_

Your passion in everything you do , that's what I love about you.

                                     

replied to  _@Peter.S_

_ChairMan@nedLeeds_

Did you have a fun weekends?

      _herBitch@Peter.S_

     Yups.  I wish you were there but at the same time I'm happy it just us spending time together ? Sorry dude.

_ChairMan@nedLeeds_

Nah man! I need a rest from seeing you drooling all over her.

 

_herBitch@Peter.S_

No view can compare to that beautiful smile of yours.

                              

replied to  _@Peter.S_

_ChairMan@nedLeeds_

As a friend , that worried about your well being , I need to ask you this one question. Did she even know that you post this picture of her ? 

      _herBitch@Peter.S_

     Nope. Still safe. 

 

_herBitch@Peter.S_

A glimpse of the future :')

                             

 

 

 


	4. Little Angel

                                                                   

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

People claim I am the random kid that Dad pick up on the street recently for publicity stunt . Here is some picture of Tony Stark raising the 'publicity stunt kid' since 18 years ago. I applause you @IamIronMan for planning this 'stunt' for a very long time. 

                                                 

 

replied to  _@STARKjr._

_Stark@IamIronMan_

Look how small you are buddy ! 

_Pepper@Potts-Stark_

That exact moment you wrap your finger around your dad. 

_captaen@SteveRogers_

He has all of us wrap around his little finger. 

_HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

You can put a video of Tony in the labour room for your birth , and people will still claim other thing.

_booHoe@IamSatan_

Can we talk about Tony Stark without his beard for a second ? No ? Alright .

_crying in club@blueMilk_

Peter first tweet is to educate people about his dad. Should have known.

     replied to  _@blueMilk_

            _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

            People need to be educate for what they don't know. Them talking out of their ass make me pity them.

             _crying in club@blueMilk_

            DID YOU JUST REPLIED TO ME?!OMAIGHAD! WHAT THE FUCK?!

 

 

Tony sit on the couch , facing towards Jimmy Kimmel , showing his usual smirk, shrugging his shoulder when the audience still clapping since he step into the studios.

"Okay. How are you ? How life's treat you?" Jimmy throw his first question , face disbelief with his own question. Tony turn to the audience. waving his hand towards Jimmy , face clearly said ' can you belive this guy'.

"Are you sure thats your first question ? God, I slightly disappointed with you."

"Alright , alright, how's Peter?" 

"He's actually really busy right now. MIT, R&D product to approve, doting on his girlfriend, nerding with his bestfriend and other things. He is busy than me when I were his age."

"He looks like he is busier than me nowadays."Jimmy said, looking amused."How.. What .. How is he that busy ? He is what ? 18 ? 19 ?" 

"18 turning 50. Honestly , he is busier than me. I think the only time I spoke to him is when he call me every night , to say good night. I think when I'm at that age , I'm too busy partying to be as responsible as him."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember those day. We saw your picture almost everyday in tabloid , and at some point , we feel weird when you are not in any of that." Jimmy said, nodding his head, clearly remembering that day. "So , Peter is not like you ? At all ?"

"Urgh ! Peter is nothing like me, thank God! He is so different , he is literally an angel. Seriously. Its been 18 years and I keep waiting for wings to suddenly grow out of his back , because how can human being be that incredible ?" 

"Did you check his back nowadays , maybe it did have small wings attached to it."

"I do asking him on our routine phone call. But nope. Still no wings. Maybe they have late growth or something."

"So nothing similar between you and him ?" 

"He is 100 times better than me and I actually very grateful . I want him to be better. I need him to be better than me. The world doesn't need another me. It need at least 10 more Peter to make sure it survive another 50 years."

"This is the last question actually. When can he come here ?" he ask , earning a loud clap from audiences. "Like we all love you coming here, but when will he be here with you ?"

"Soon. We are taking this slowly because I feel like I want to give him a few more freedom without people judging his every move. I know what it likes to be the focus of those vulture. Yesterday , I read a theory about how I actually treat Peter as Rapunzel , locking him in tower or basement of one of my property , not letting him out since 18 years ago . That's actually disturbing. I can't even imagine it upon other random kid, let alone my son. I assure you , if I ever treat Peter wrong , Captain America himself will use that shield of him on me. And I don't want to even imagine what Pepper might do to me. She has a lot of really pointy heels you know. "

 

 

Comments:

 

_@littleElephant_

no one: ....

absolutely no one: ......

Stark: Peter is an angel!

_@fuckMilk_

Why the image of Tony checking Peter's back every year to see if the wing sprout out popped in my mind ? And it looks legit too.

_@ilearnNothing_

Serious question .Did he really came to this kind of talk show just to talk about Peter? Wow. The dedication.

_@HannahLee_

He is 18 and he seem to have his life more figure out than me , a 26 years old adult!

_@ineedmorecheese_

Is it just me or Tony Stark look so different when he talk about his son ? Like did we ever imagine Tony Stark look so human like this?

_@BILLY_m_

so , do we ignore the fact that he goes to MIT and also involve in R&D department in Stark Industries(I assume) , and still have time to have a phonecall routine with his father ? 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_Nat@Widow_

I love every moment of Peter giving Tony and Steve a heart attack 

                                                                           

replied to _@Widow_

_HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

You love every single thing that the kid did ,  Nat!

          _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

         The only reason why Sam cant touch the kid.

                     _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

                    FUCK YOU!

                             _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

                            LANGUAGE!

 

_Holleyyyyy@ImnotSammie_

but  _@IamIronMan_ claimed he is angel

        _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

        Let me tell you this . There is nothing angelic about that little shit !

                    _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

                   Is this because he kick your ass in gym just now?

                          _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

                          Shut the fuck up!

                                _Rhodes@yourMachine_

                                What did you expect ? He trained with Nat since a few years ago and Bucky recently . Not to mention with other people as well . 

                                            _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

                                           I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!

                                            _F@fearMeNot_

                                           I expect him to know self defense because rich kids and Stark looks like overproctective bastard. But training with black widow? I want to be him!

                             

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

Sometimes even the devil on my shoulder asks "What the fuck are you doing ?"

          _Stark@IamIronMan_

         PETER ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!

                _NoticemeIrondDad@DorahateExplorer_

               The fact that his dad call him the minute he tweet that. 

          _Pepper@Potts-Stark_

         Peter , please for God's sake stop doing that, Tony already flying there.

          _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

         So , Peter is okay. He just being stupid and decide that he doesnt need sleep for 3 days and lives on coffee and energy drink. Dont do that at home kids.

                  


	6. What happen in Halloween last Year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT UPDATE !!!! READ NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASEEEE
> 
> I like to thank all of you who read my work , all those who leave comments and kudos , I fucking love all of you.

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

Not to brag but I don't even need alcohol to make really bad decision .

          _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

          God, do you remember halloween last year?

               _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

              Wow! You need to remind me of that aren't you?!

               _Stark@IamIronMan_

              I thought we agree not to talk about halloween last year. I'm still talking to my therapist about it.

               _captaen@SteveRogers_

              I think all of us learn that lesson. Never leave teenage Peter with Clint and Sam. Even for 5 minutes.

                  _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

                 God. Never leave adult Peter or old citizen Peter with those two. I REPEAT! NEVER LEAVE HIM WITH THOSE TWO . NEVER AGAIN!

          _theThingIdo@LinnyJ_

         So what's actually happen last year ?

          _Holleyyyyy@ImnotSammie_

         This conversation make me curious. What the fuck?!

 

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

I've reached that age where my brain goes from " You probably shouldn't say that" to "What the hell, let's see what happen".

          _NoticemeIrondDad@DorahateExplorer_

         ME!!!

          _fairy Tale is a@bullshittimes3_

         Me literally since baby.

          _dooDOO@broShark_

         HKBJYEKD! When Peter is literally you.

 

 

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

I walk around like everything is fine, but deep down , inside my shoes, my socks is sliding off.

          _Pepper@Potts-Stark_

         Baby , are you good?

              _Rhodes@yourMachine_

             I'm with him and Tony. Everything is good.

                 _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

                WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYTHING IS GOOD! I'M NOT GOOD ! I'M TRAUMATIZED BY THEM!

                 _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

                I miss baby Peter. Baby Peter is so sweet , he will never do this to me.

                  _Rhodes@yourMachine_

                    It is a lesson that you should learn to NEVER TALK ABOUT HALLOWEEN LAST YEAR AGAIN WHEN THE KID IS SLEEP DEPRIVED!

                  _shitty ASS love@ilearnNothing_

                    I need to know what happen in halloween .TELL US YOU FUCKING TEASE!

 

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

Embrace the glorious mess that you are, loser - my girlfriend, THE FUCKING PILLAR OF MY SUPPORT

          _Nat@Widow_

         She is not wrong.

          _Pepper@Potts-Stark_

         We love you with all of your mess baby. 

          _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

         Hey @SteveRogers, look, the baby use the bad word!

                _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

                 FOR FUCK SAKE! HE'S TEXTING ME NOW UNCLE BUCKY . WITH A LONG PARAGRAPH OF SHIT I RATHER NOT READ. I HATE YOU.

                     _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

                    Awww. 2 bad words now pumpkin. HEY @SteveRogers !! HEY HEY HEY! LOOK!

                         _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

                        I never want to be on your bad side. Good luck @STARKjr.

                            _Dumbo@theElephant_

                             Wait! Did Peter do something to the winter soldier?!

          _F@fearMeNot_

         She sound like a wise person.

        _JavaisHeaven@lilyTheGreatest_

        So will we ever get to know the account you make that dedicated to her? BECAUSE I WANT THAT ACCOUNT YESTERDAY.

 

 

 

_herBitch@Peter.S_

When a woman say do whatever you want. NEVER DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! THAT IS A FUCKING TRAP!

 

_herBitch@Peter.S_

Sometimes I asked myself, did you ever not looking this beautiful , because its not good for me to feel ugly all the time while you look like an angel. 

                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't move on from end game . like have you guys move on ? I feel like my heart being ripped out of my chest ! Or maybe i'm just being emotional bitch ! thesis and everything got to me . I just want to go home to my mom and sleep forever. I seriously went to youtube and watched reaction to endgame just now. imagine me crying my heart out just listening to the audio . LIKE I NEED TO FUCKING MOVE ON!
> 
> BTW ! I REALLY HAVE PROBLEM WITH USERNAMES .. SO WHY DON'T YOU GUYS COMMENT AND LEAVE YOUR USERNAME OR ANY MADEUP USERNAME THAT YOU KNOW OF IN THE COMMENT . I WILL BE USING THAT ! AND THANK YOU


	7. Meet Uncle Rhodey

Tony remember taking Peter's home after a few days of Mary's death. Tony met Mary in a conference at Los Angeles 8 month after the death of her husband, because of heart problem. He remember the sadness of the young widow. Her eyes practically begging him to make her forget all of the sadness she felt. So that night , Peter was conceived. Mary contact him through Happy , thank God and not through Obidiah Stane. She doesn't want Tony's money , she just want to inform him about his child, and leave it to Tony to decide wanting to involved himself or not. 

The irony is, he decide he want to be involved , a day before Mary involved in an accident. And Mary was so happy knowing that he want to be involved in the child's life.

The other car hit the passenger side of the taxi that Mary was in. He remember the moment he received that call from Happy , informing him about the accident. All he can think about is the child that Mary carry in her womb. Emergency C section was perform to save Peter. Tony remember how small he look , with all the machine stuck on him in the incubator. Tony never feel fear as much as that moment he lay his eyes on his son . Fear that he will not be a good father. Fear that he will never able to protect and love his son as much as he deserve. Fear that he can't protect his son from the big cruel world. 

After the surgery, Mary was still in critical condition , before she gave up and die 7 days later. And at that moment, Tony was introduce to Ben and May Parker, the brother to Mary's late husband. He remember how Mary talk about the two important person that keep helping her throughout her pregnancy even when they know it is not Richard's child. 

Bringing Peter James Parker Stark back home was a little tricky. Tony doesnt know why at that moment ( he knew it now) he doesnt want Obie to know about Peter. His instinct scream for him not to say even a word to Obie about Peter. And Thank God for that!

Tony bought a new apartment under Mary's name , so that they can live there once the baby was born , and that's where Tony brought Peter first, after the hospital. Tony stay there for 2 weeks without having contact with other people except for Happy, Ben and May Parker. The Parker come almost every two days to look at Peter. And during that time, Tony will take his time to rest a few hours or dealing with emails and work that Obie gave him. Both The Parker and him tolerate each other just because of Peter. And Tony feels grateful about it. They are the only other person that Tony trust to leave his son with. 

After the first 2 weeks, Tony received call from Rhodey. It is not weird to received call from him. He always checking on Tony every other weeks especially if he was not there to be with Tony to be the voice of reason.

It is funny actually. How Rhodey know the moment he heard his voice.

"Platypus.Missing me?"

"What did you do Tony ?"

"What ..What the  . What What you mean by that?"

"Something is wrong with your voice. "

"What about my voice? "

"You didnt answer me with your usual way. Hey , are you okay?" Rhodey said, sound worried.

Tony let out a heavy sigh. He doesn't think that he was ready to tell Rhodey about Peter, but he want to. Rhodey is his best friend. But how will he react ? Will he think that Tony doesnt have any qualify to be a father or will he be hapy for him ?

"Hey honeybear. If I gave you this address, promise me you will not inform anyone about it. I MEAN ANYONE! Promise me."

"What ? What is going on Tony?"

"Promise me!"

"Yes. I promise you."

"No one should know that you will come here. If people ask, tell them that you're going to Japan , or Vietnam or any other country far from New York. "

"God Tony, what did you do ?"

"Just come " Tony said , before reciting the address, expecting his friend to memorize the address. 

 

 

 

Rhodey arrive 3 days later, with worried plastered all over his face.

"I come as soon as I can ..." his words stop upon seeing his friend. He has some kind of cloth laying on his shoulder while he holding on to a blue blanket that Rhodey sure has baby in it.

"What?"

"Hey Peter, meet your Uncle Rhodey" Rhodey stood , unable to move when Tony close the distance between the blanket and Rhodey's face. Rhodey's hand automatically reach for the baby , without him realizing it.

"Honeybear, meet Peter James Stark."

Rhodey startled at the names. He can't stop looking at the baby in his hand, yawning with his hand on his face. Peter open his big eyes, staring at Rhodey. At that moment, Rhodey know, the little boy already took his heart and wrap it around his little finger. 

God, so beautiful. 

The moment remind his of a few years ago, to the moment when he first meet Anthony Edward Stark, soaking wet with big brown eyes looking like a disgruntle kitten after being hit by a water in their room's toilet,.

And that day , he put another Stark in a list of person who he will protect to his death if he needed to.

From that day , everytime he heard Peter calling him Uncle Rhodey ( or Dede when Peter can't still talk fluently) , he feel like he have the power to give the boy anything he ever need.

 

 

 

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

I miss you  _@yourMachine_ ! You skip two of our day this month . Come back home soon. Be safe.

        _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

       Yeah come back soon @yourMachine. I think Clint trying to take your place as the brat 's Uncle. He feeding the kid so much ice cream , Cap almost having a seizure because of it.

            _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

           SHUT THE FUCK UP!

_SomeBODY@ONCETOLDME_

Okay . But when will we get to see your face ?

_love@andaffectionfan_

So who is the person who spoiled Peter the most. other than his father.

        _Stark@IamIronMan_

       Wow . Tough question. Its literally everyone.

        _Pepper@Potts-Stark_

       Peter will say jump and all these people will jump so high , you dont even have to count to 3.

              _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

             Wait! Why you remind me of this nightmare?!

                        _Irondad 4 life@hitmewiththatshit_

                       Excuse me. Did you mean this happen ?For real ?

              _Stark@IamIronMan_

             Wow honey, why did you do this?

              _captaen@SteveRogers_

             I want to say something . but its Pepper.

              _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

             Wait , who win that day ? I can't remember it for some reason.

              _Dr.Green@BruceBanner_

             It amazed me that Pepper decided to brought this up. Did any of you did something to her ?

              _Dr.Helen@Cho_

             That day was the worst medical nightmare for me and my team.

              _No thanks, I'm A@queenbee_

             OKAY. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN?SOMEONE TELL ME

                  _Nat@Widow_

                   So these idiot _@SteveRogers @BlintCarton @Barnes @badassBIRDever_ tried to impress Peter for an unknown reason . And shit happen.

                         _Stark@IamIronMan_

                        Yet no one can take  _@yourMachine_ place. He loves Rhodey so much, he never need to do these idiotic things.

                        _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_                 

                        The fact that Cap joined us in these shit still amazed me to these days.

                         _superheroes own my ass @avengersaddict_

                        WAIT !!! WAIT !! CAPTAIN AMERICA IN THIS TOO? THE GREAT STEVE ROGERS INVOLVED IN THIS TOO?!

                            _Scarlett@wandamaximoff_

                            Never underestimate Peter's influence on any of these people. Believe me. I never see someone who has this much effect on other grown up men!

                        _Peter's #1 Fan @peterrrbaby_

                        I will not be suprised if Peter taking over the world someday. He has all these man behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just got involved in an accident . i'm in pain right now while writing this chapter .  
> On other story, last night I fucking saw far from home trailer and i actually cried ugly tears . Like if the movie doesnt have a few minutes of peter and tony scene , Im gonna be so mad.
> 
> BY THE WAYS THANKS TO ALL THE HITS, KUDOS, COMMENTS AND ALL THE COMMENTS WITH ALL THE USERNAME . I APPRECIATE IT ..
> 
>  
> 
> HOW TO GET RID OF THE NOTE THAT I PUT ON CHAPTER ONE . WHY IT APPEARS IN ALL CHAPTER ? HOWWW


	8. Are you talking about me?

It's happen during the press conference for the new product that SI going to released. It is the last question of the day. Tony and Pepper smile their media's face in front of all of the press.

"Amanda Logan , Vanity Fair, It's been a year since you announced about the existence of your son , and we still didn't know any detail about him  or picture. Are you even plan to introduce him to the world ? Or is it another of your publicity stunt? The important thing is , is he even exist or he is another AI that you make?" the question asked by a sharp looking woman , eyes glint with malicious , standing proudly among the vulture that is the media.

Tony clenched his fingers , but his face remains the same , the smile plastered as if nothing seem to fazed him. 

"Hey, are you talking about me ?" a voice resonated around the hall.

The screen  that Tony's use for to show the demostration video of the new product , at the back suddenly lit up . The screen show a body from the neck down , sitting on a couch , wearing a black short sleeve shirt, playing with some kind of object that might look like an unsolved rubic cube but look more complicated than the usual one. in front of the body is a coffee table that has 5 more different type of unsolved rubic cube .

"Hey guys. So are YOU talking about me?" all the press that attend stand up, and start shouting words of questions to the screen.

"Okay hush now." the person said, hands doing a faster job in solving the cube. 

"Let me answer the question just now." he said , hands putting the solved rubic cube and picking up another one among the on one the table. Hands moving again.

"Am I another AI that my father create ?" his hands move too quickly , it makes no sense how he can solve the thing so fast.

"Karen , can you contact Mr. Stan Lee please." he said , before putting another one of the solved cube. He started again with something new after that. The press gasp. Everyone know Stan Lee. He is one of the famous board director of Stark Industries.

"Peter ? Why are you calling me ?"a confused face of an annoyed old man filling another screen.

"Just a question Stan , have you met me ?  Am I a real person?" 

"You are  a little shit, Peter. That's what you are. You are as real as you can be. And now stop bothering me ." he said . before disconnecting the call.

"Does that answer your question ?" Peter said, picking up his forth rubic cube."It's funny how people saying almost anything to make themselves relevant." he said while letting out a huff.

"And yes , I'm talking about you Miss Vanity Fair. And I have a question for you too . Where in the rule or law that state that I NEED to be introduce to the world ? Please show me any law or rule books that said that once my father decide to announce my "existence" ,he need also to announce , what did you say ? Details ? All about his son to the world?  " he said while doing a quote hand after putting down the last rubic cube down on the table.

"Because you are a public figure. Your father is Tony Stark. We have right to know who are you because you are the one who introduce yourself to the world through social media and everything."she said with the confidence of having the whole of public agreeing with her. And maybe she's right about it. People will agree with her that Peter is Tony Stark's son , so he should be in the front seat of the said fame.

"I thought I am a good citizen. I don't have any record, I try to contribute to the world , you know. Remember the three last product  of security and medical that released by SI with a very affordable price ? That's me trying to help people out as a public figure. But apparently , given that I am that , like you said , it means that I have no right over my private matter. Like I have no right to not showing my face to the world. The world "deserve" to know who I am without thought that I might need time and my own decision to show myself to the world or not. What details would you like to know my dear friends ? Photos of me ? My public record so that you not can only harass me , but people that hang out around me too ? Like how you harass avengers, the heroes that sacrifices themselves for all of your ungrateful ass whenever they go out getting a coffee ? Or is it how you harass police officer when they need time to investigate some case?"His voice was calm , but there are no doubt that he want to lash out to the reporters. His voice chilled with authorities. People may not fully known him , but they now know that this is the future of Stark Industries. They recognize the authority even with only his voice.

"Let's be honest. We did plan to introduce me to the world, show picture, do press conference , even amidst of my busy college life and SI life, guest in a few show , and be done with it. But then , people become mean. Did you know that there are 248 official "claims" from concern citizen of New York that my father abuse me for 18 years by the fact that he hides me from public ? Did you know my father was accused by over hundreds people of New York  for child negliance because they claim that he neglate me to go prancing all over the world as a hero ? And they did splendidly sent all this accusation in a few page of 'fans' letter to the SI. Imagine thinking all those military man and police man , that defend their country going overseas and everything being accused of neglating their child because they go all around the world , sacrificing their life being a hero." a robot came out on screen , bringing about 10 different rubic cube and put it on the table in front of Peter, before Peter picking up another cube and busying his hand with it.

"Did you know that Child Protective Service came to my father, receiving a numerous report that said he lock me for 18 years in his mansion thats why no one know about me when it is impossible for the person as big as Tony Stark manage to hide me for that long unless he did this. What will you feel if your family was accused as something big as that? I went to public school . I go out joining all the thing that normal kid can join. I even went to summer camp for a few years. I participated in a lot competition . I can do whatever I want to do during my childhood , or teenagers. My father never once said no to me living live as normal person. He try to give me that normal and people accused him on things like this . Why do I need to introduce myself and let out my details to this fucked up world when they just want to bring my family down ? I have 5 official guardian in case of something happen to my father while he try saving the world. I never once was left alone when I'm a child just because my father was not with me. When I announce my full name and my face , you will find out who I am and of course all my public record will be known. But until then , you will just need to suck up when you failed to use my name and my father's name to gain you a reputation in your workplace , Miss Logan. " the screen fade away , leaving a press in dazed and a proud smile on Tony's and Pepper's face. And when the media captured that prideful smile beaming on their face , people realize that nothing going to take Stark down anymore. They can see the future that Tony once mention to media.

"That's all for today. Thank you." Pepper said , before being escort by Tony to the back of stage. Smile still on their face.

 

_Flower@Lilli H._

Ooppsss @STARKjr. snapped!

_EG killed me x2 @bitchinnbyers_

That moment when Miss Vanity Fair trying to use the Stark family as stepping stone and get called out by Peter straight to her face. Priceless!

_This bitch empty@YEET_

Did you guys see how fast his hand move working on those thingy puzzle , or whatever it is?

_SomeBODY@ONCETOLDME_

okay. I know its not important , but did you guys see his biceps? I can hear the frantic of people creating fan account of his biceps and he did not even has to show his face.

        _Peter's bicep@isheavenonEarth_

        Are you talking about me ?

 

_Rhodes@yourMachine_

Proud of you @STARKjr.

         _Falcon@badassBIRDever_

        That brat is doing good for once.

         _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

        Pete is all grown up , I'm so proud.

         _captaen@SteveRogers_

        Tony raised him right. You did good @STARKjr.

              _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

             And I thought you will say anything about him saying the f word and everything . And we all are so proud of you @STARKjr.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing good physically guys , but mentally ? I don't know.  
> Love you . Thanks for the support and comment all of you guys leave here. I appreciate it . 
> 
> Do you guys ever read the fanfic about steve kindda tony's godfather or something , can you give me links to those few story to me. I love that kind of story


	9. Chapter 9

captaen@SteveRogers

Peter when he was still a sweet little adorable things.

                                                          

                                                                                   

         SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes

         Aww come on Steve. He is still the little one. Not sweet and adorable anymore, but he still the little one.

         Nat@Widow

         All of this because he ate that last blue and red sprinkle donut ?

              captaen@SteveRogers

              He not just ate it ! He look into my eyes and smile while eating it!

              

        HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton

        Here he is now. Not adorable anymore but I bet boys and girls will thank me for this one!

                                                             

                                                                    

            Stark@IamIronMan

            Excuse me , why you have this kind of shot of him ?

                HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton

                Because he asked me to take it for his girlfriend. Duh!

                     You Know Who I am@STARKjr.

                      I hate you!

            superheroes own my ass @avengersaddict

            #ThankyouHawkeye . Look at that ass!

            SomeBODY@ONCETOLDME

            #ThankyouHawkeye . His back muscle!

            love@andaffectionfan

            #ThankyouHawkeye . I need more of wet Peter!

           Irondad 4 life@hitmewiththatshit

           #ThankyouHawkeye . More please.

           Blood and rainbows@firemoth

           #ThankyouHawkeye . He looks mighty fine!

           Hero Watch @wherearetheynow

           #ThankyouHawkeye . I need a clear picture of his front ! I mean his face.

           IfKnivesCantSolveIt @URntUsingEnufKnives

           #ThankyouHawkeye . He can put my head under his armpits and I will thanks him.

           EG killed me x2 @bitchinnbyers

           #ThankyouHawkeye . All this thirst tweet are me after seeing this picture.

           Falcon@badassBIRDever

           That one time you are trending and it is because of that brat. 

                                                                 

                                                            
                      You Know Who I am@STARKjr.

                      Holy shit Sam . You better run, I actually heard Uncle Steve said fuck you more than three times now when he saw your tweet!

                      Dumbo@theElephant

                      Holy fuck! He looks so beautiful laughing like that.

                      F@fearMeNot

                      Find you a person who can even make The Captain America laugh like that.

                           SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes

                           It's Peter. I remember that day, Peter make a dumb joke and Steve love it . And it is not even a funny one.

                                      You Know Who I am@STARKjr.

                                      Awww Uncle Bucky. Your jealousy is showing!!!!! 

                                              Pepper@Potts-Stark

                                              I need you guys to stop now. PR is not happy!

                                              JavaisHeaven@lilyTheGreatest

                                              Jealous? Did you mean what I want you to mean ?

                                             shitty ASS love@ilearnNothing

                                             GIVE US THE FUCKING TEA! 

 

You Know Who I am@STARKjr.

When my queen said "Take me away from this fucking shitty people" , I took her here. 

                                                      

                                                           

You Know Who I am@STARKjr.

OKAY! DELETE! WRONG ACCOUNT ! WRONG ACCOUNT ! KAREN WHAT THE FUCK?!

                  Peter's #1 Fan @peterrrbaby

                  is Karen the girlfriend?

                         SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes

                         Karen is Peter's AI. And for God's sake @STARKjr. LANGUAGE! You will give poor @SteveRogers aneurysm with all these cussing.

                 Holleyyyyy@ImnotSammie

                 Omaighad! Is this for that account you have for your girlfriend?!

                 NoticemeIrondDad@DorahateExplorer

                 That one time Peter post picture on wrong account , and it is not even the one that shows his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to make #askPeter chapter( i dunno which chapter) , so if you have a questions to ask Peter, write it on a comment section and I will try my best to come up with good answer.  
> Give me username that you want me to use or i will just use your ao3 username for the question.
> 
>  
> 
> those who gives me kudos and always give loves , thank you. Enjoy your day my love.


	10. #askPeter PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GHADDD!!! I'm here guys .. Busy busy busyy .. The good news isssssss I finally graduate after all the hardship and sickness !!! Looking at the result make me cry bcoz wih all my attendance and medical leave I didnt expect that kind of result and I did it ..

 

_SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

Throwback to the day that Peter gave the mother hen Steve a heart attack.

                                                                                                 

      _JavaisHeaven@lilyTheGreatest_

      I hate you guys! Just show us his face . Dont tease us!

       _Dumbo@theElephant_

      Fucking hell! I want to live under his arm!

       _shitty ASS love@ilearnNothing_

      Serious question , will we ever get to see his face in the future ?! Gahhh !

 

_Pepper@Potts-Stark_

Dear God, thank you for giving me a boy that can give me a happiness and joy with only his hug. 

                                                                                              

     _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

    And you mom, just hearing your voice will make me calm and happy knowing I have someone as awesome as you by my side. Thank you!

     _Stark@IamIronMan_

    Our baby boy. And will always be. And honey , thanks for accepting us as part of the important man in your life. You are one of the major reason we survived all those years.

           _superheroes own my ass @avengersaddict_

          Holy shit! What with this sudden displays of love?

    _Blood and rainbows@firemoth_

    Okay. This is one of the best picture of Peter so far. 

     _EG killed me x2 @bitchinnbyers_

    His neck .. I never know i can be turn on from just that but yeah. 

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

I found this picture on someone's blog about trip to disneyland . And well well well , that's us a few years ago dad @IamIronMan !!!

                                                                                                 

      _Pepper@Potts-Stark_

     70% of Tony's clothes when he took you out gave me nightmare. 

      _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

     Throwback to that moment when people doesnt recognize Tony Stark and asked him to take a couple of picture for them . Good time.

                                                                                     

            _Stark@IamIronMan_

           Yeah . One of the best day of my life.

            _This bitch empty@YEET_

           I want to be that person that got their picture taken by Tony Stark!

            _SomeBODY@ONCETOLDME_

           That person when they realized they got their picture taken by Ironman!

                                                                                                    

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr_

I finally realized people are prisoner of their phone, thats why it's called a cell phone.

       _Stark@IamIronMan_

      Why are you still awake?

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr_

How I feel when i have no coffee ? Depresso

       _Rhodes@yourMachine_

      Peter ...

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr_

If history repeat itself, I am so getting a dinosaur

       _Stark@IamIronMan_

      You already have it kid.@SteveRogers and @Barnes almost as old as dinosaur.

                _SpringisbetterthanWinter@Barnes_

               Go fuck yourself man.

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr_

Some thing are better left unsaid,  which I generally realized right after I have said them.

       _Pepper@Potts-Stark_

      Seriously Peter, go to sleep!

 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

Bored. My best friend suggest me to do this . Use #askPeter and ask me what you want . And I will try to answer at least three questions.

      _2gud2btrue@muffinhipsta_  
      Peter, what's the best moment you ever had with Pepper, and with Tony? And the best prank you've ever play on the team? Kisses♡

            _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

            I think all of them is the best moment , but the most memorable is a few days ago when the three of us have dinner together and they gave me one of the best news ever.         

             _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

            Prank ? *gasp* I will never do that to them . But there is this one moment when I found out that the team eat my stash of gummy bear and every time they want to put something is their mouth , Friday will blast of the remix of gummy bear song. It last 3 days. Good time.

 

      _Fckujasor @marshmellons_   
      Which avenger is most likely to take a stupid dare?

             _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

            Pffttt .. All of them of coz.

 

      _IfKatanasCan'tSolveYourProblem @YouAren'tUsingEnoughGuns_

      What’s the closest you’ve gotten to killing a family member out of anger for something they did?

             _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

            I should not answer this kind of question. Mom will not be happy . But I can say this. It happens almost everyday.

 

      _peterismyfavorite@fxck12_

     On a scale from one to ten how much do u love ur girlfriend?

             _You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

             There is no scale in this world that can measure that to be honest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #askPeter will have a lot of part between any chapter depends on how many question you guys give me. For those whose question still not in this chapter, you question will be used on the later chapter of #askPeter . You can still submit question though. 
> 
> and Yes , english is not my first language . I didnt even use english in my daily conversation or anything so I'm sorry if my words is confusing and it hard for you to read it . You can point my mistake and I will correct it . Even if you want to be my beta , I will post it here first and you will have to point it to me so I can correct it afterwards bcoz of a lot of reasons. 
> 
> Everyone, thank you for reading this , and i hope you enjoying yourself and i can put even a little smile on your face with this story . Those who keep commenting and giving me kudos , I love you so much!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realy short update . Im sorry

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

People have been asking me to post my picture in here.

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

Should I do it now.

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

Its been 4 days since i properly sleeping and my judgement is not that good . 

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

I think I'm going to do it.

_You Know Who I am@STARKjr._

                                                                              

             _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

            Nah . You should choose this one.

                                                                                                      

                        _Stark@IamIronMan_

                       Hate to ask you this but why you always have this kind of picture of him. 

                                _HawkietheBirdie@BlintCarton_

                               Little dude need this kind of pic to impress his girlfriend. I'm just doing my job

                      _theThingIdo@LinnyJ_

                       wait wait wait. how old is he? 18 right ? 

                        _Holleyyyyy@ImnotSammie_

                       I want to be that ball so he can have a his amazing grip all over me.

                        _NoticemeIrondDad@DorahateExplorer_

                       Peter should learn from hawkeye about choosing the right picture. That picture he post is nothing compare to this one. Look at that every single line and vein popping out of him.

 

 

   _Stark@IamIronMan_

  In a very near future , we will held a press conference to introduce Peter to the world. Those who still trying to hack into my data should stop before I announce the list name     of those who kept trying. I'm giving you a last chance so take it and back off asshole!

   

  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [mom says i spend too much time on the web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207978) by [TheAmazingBiderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBiderman/pseuds/TheAmazingBiderman)




End file.
